Itachi's Cursing Problem
by Summer Fun Kakashi
Summary: For 'epiphany of nothingness'. Who is the most amazing, awesome, supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious person in the world. KisaIta non-yaoi spanking fic Muahaha. I enjoyed this too much. xFinishedx


Something about Itachi was off.

Lately he had been acting out, cursing and being just plain disrespectful to everyone, even Pein.

**~Flashback~**

"_Itachi," Pein said, "I have a mission for you and Kisame. Meet me in my office in an hour."_

"_I can't," Itachi said simply._

_Pein narrowed his eyes a bit._

"_Why?"_

"_It's none of your business," Itachi retorted._

"_Actually, it is," Pein replied coolly._

"_No it's not, so shove off," he growled, and then stalked away._

**~Present~**

That was only one of his outbursts.

The next victim was Hidan.

**~Flashback~**

_Itachi was walking to his room when Hidan popped out of his own bedroom._

_Itachi ran right into the zealot, falling on his ass._

_He glowered up and growled._

"_Eh?"_

_Hidan looked down at the growling Uchiha and smirked._

"_Hey Uchiha," he greeted casually as Itachi stood up._

"_Watch where you're fucking going," he snarled._

"_Oooh, what a bad word," Hidan laughed before blanching at Kakuzu's sudden presence beside him._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Itachi is trying to be a badass," Hidan chuckled._

"_Fuck you," Itachi snapped, much to Kakuzu's surprise._

"_Calm down," Kakuzu sighed._

"_I am fucking calm."_

"_Don't curse at me," Kakuzu said in a dangerous tone._

"_I'll do whatever the fu –"_

_Itachi was interrupted by a low husky voice behind him._

_Kisame walked over to the trio, "Itachi-kun. Hold your tongue."_

_Itachi glared, but stopped his sentence._

_Kisame loomed over his partner like Kakuzu with Hidan._

"_Well, are you going to apologize," he asked._

"_Fuck no."_

_Kisame eye twitched and he grabbed his younger partner's arm, turning to Kakuzu._

"_We'll be back," he promised._

**~Present~**

That lead to where they are now, Kisame dragging Itachi back to their room, and locking the door.

He released the teen and crossed his arms.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Hn."

"Answer me, Itachi."

Itachi glared defiantly into his partner's eyes.

"Well?"

"Fuck off."

Kisame's jaw set, and so did his mind as he proceeded to haul his weasel to the bathroom.

"What are you doing," he hissed, being easily restrained with just one of Kisame's strong arms.

"With such a childish attitude, you deserve to be punished like a child," he replied, wetting down a bar of Dove soap.

Itachi tried to worm away, but Kisame was too strong.

"Fuck you!"

Kisame clicked his tongue in annoyance, and then shoved the soap in his mouth and started to rub it around.

Immediately his partner started thrashing around.

"Hold still Itachi-kun," Kisame commanded, keeping a fairly good hold on him.

Itachi didn't like this at all, and he decided to just stand completely still and take it like a man.

With no further protests, washing Itachi's mouth out was easy.

The shark made sure just about every region of his partner's mouth was scrubbed clean before setting the soap down and letting Itachi go momentarily.

"Well what the fuck was that for," Itachi grumbled.

"In hopes of teaching you not to curse at anyone, especially me," Kisame replied.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, Kisame. You're not the boss of me!"

"I know, Pein is, and you seem to disrespect him as well. If he not giving us any missions lately wasn't a good enough punishment, I decided I'd just take the matters into my own hands."

Itachi glared at him, and Kisame stared through before rolling his eyes and taking his partner's arm again and pulling him out of the room.

"We're just going to try a bunch of different methods until you learn Itachi-kun," Kisame said, and then directed him towards a corner.

"Oh fuck no," Itachi said, darting under his arm, only to be yanked back by his cloak.

"Yes. You're going to stand in the corner for half an hour. If you haven't realized what you've done wrong, we'll just move on to the next method, and trust me Itachi-kun… this is a lot better than the next," he said, giving him a little push.

"I'm not standing in the corner, Kisame," Itachi growled.

"Yes, you are," Kisame said, holding onto Itachi's collar and forcing him to stand there.

Itachi twitched and growled, but made no attempts of running away, so Kisame slowly let go and went to go lie down in bed and pick up a book to make the time go faster.

Itachi crossed his arms and death glared the corner as if it were his lifelong rival.

He didn't want to stand there, but arguing against Kisame was useless.

One Kisame had his mind made up, there's no going back or conditions, Itachi knew that very well.

But that didn't mean Itachi wasn't going to give in.

The half and hour was spent with Kisame casually reading his book, and Itachi getting more and more pissed by the minute.

"This is demeaning," Itachi suddenly snapped.

"Quiet Itachi-kun."

"No! I will not be quiet! I don't want to stand here!"

Kisame glanced over, "I said be quiet."

"And I said no."

"When naughty boys are in the corner they don't talk," Kisame replied, looking back at his book.

Itachi's face heated up, and he clenched his fists.

"Fuck you Kisame," he sputtered angrily, and Kisame grinded his teeth.

He really hated being cursed at.

He set his book down and stood up, towering over his partner when he walked over.

"You really haven't learned your lesson, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi suddenly shoved him away harshly and glared, "Stay away from me."

Kisame twitched, then snatched Itachi and dragged him over to his bed and sat down, then pulled Itachi's cloak off and set it aside.

"What do you think you're doing," he shouted, trying to get away when Kisame started to undo his fly.

"Naughty boys don't get to keep their pants up during a spanking, Itachi-kun."

"You're not going to spank me," Itachi shrieked.

"Yes, I am. Nothing else is getting through to you."

"Hell no," he shouted, trying desperately to run away.

"Stop."

Something in Kisame's voice changed, taking on a more serious and stern, parental tone.

Itachi paled and stopped, allowing Kisame to tug down his pants, and then stepped out of them.

Then Kisame started pulling down Itachi's boxers, before said weasel's face turned bright red and caught his wrists.

"No, Kisame!"

"Especially naughty boys get bare spankings," his voice held no room for argument, so Itachi slowly let go and covered himself when they were off.

"Now bend over my lap, Itachi-kun," he said in a softer tone.

"Come on Kisame, this is getting ridiculous," Itachi whined.

"Now."

Itachi bit his lip but did as he said, trying to become comfortable in an extremely uncomfortable position.

"I want you to stay still, alright," Kisame asked, but pressed his hand down on Itachi's lower back anyways.

"Whatever," he grumbled, and Kisame shook his head and sighed, bringing his hand up and swinging it down to make a sharp smack right in the middle of Itachi's left cheek.

Itachi was able to withstand crying out within the first smacks, they stung, but they weren't unbearable.

Kisame's tactic was to apply two hefty swats in one spot at a time, working his way around the entire Uchiha's bottom until it started turning red.

When he swatted Itachi, he would flick his wrist for a bit more of a sting, especially when he moved his hand down to his thighs and sensitive sit spots.

Itachi was squirming, clutching the sheets of the bed so tightly his knuckles turned white.

He bowed his head down, biting his lip to hold back the cried and gasps of pain that desperately wanted out.

When Kisame started spanking his sit spots, Itachi let out a little cry as tears stung his eyes.

Kisame noticed, and started to intensify the blows, hoping Itachi would give up sooner or later.

"O-Ow," Itachi whimpered, trying to pull himself off.

"Stay still," Kisame warned, infusing a bit of chakra into the already hard swats

"I c-can't," he whined, kicking his legs and biting back a loud cry of pain.

"Yes you can."

"I-Itai," Itachi yelped, wiping away tears that threatened to fall.

"Am I getting through to you, Itachi-kun," Kisame asked, stopping momentarily.

Itachi let out a little gasp of relief, but didn't answer.

Kisame swatted him again, "Well?"

"O-Ow! Kisame stop!"

"Answer me," he replied, his patience wearing thin.

"I-I should be a-able to curse i-if I want," he stuttered, cursing himself at sounding so weak.

"You can, but I don't want you to be disrespectful like you are to everyone. You need to learn a lesson Itachi, and unfortunately we're just going to sit here until it sinks in."

"This i-isn't fair," Itachi cried when Kisame started up the swats again.

"It's not fair how you've been treating everyone, Itachi-kun," he replied.

Itachi stopped talking, and looked down, honestly thinking about it.

"Ouch!"

He couldn't take it anymore.

The guilt mixed in with the growing pain in his rear was just too much to handle.

He burst out crying, going limp and wiping his tears away.

"I-Itai! I-I'm s-sorry!"

"For," Kisame prompted, slowing down a bit.

"F-For being di-disrespectful," he yelped out.

"Are you really sorry for being disrespectful, or that you're getting punished for it?"

"I-I'm really s-sorry for being di-disrespectful," he choked out, starting to sob.

Kisame nodded then swatted him just a few more times for emphasis before stopping.

Itachi lay over his lap, shaking with cries and sniffles, trying to stop himself.

Kisame frowned, and then pulled the raven up and into a hug.

Surprisingly, he immediately welcomed the embrace, crying into Kisame's shoulder.

"I-I'm s-sorry," he hiccupped, "I-It won't h-happen again."

Kisame rubbed his younger partner's back, "Good."

They stayed like that for a while, until Itachi's cries finally stopped and he got up and pulled his clothes back on, wincing and yelping doing so.

Kisame put a hand on his shoulder, "Itachi-kun, I want you to go apologize to everyone for being so rude. Alright?"

Itachi blushed a bit and looked down, nodding and rubbing his eyes again.

Kisame smiled warmly, before giving him a light push out the door.

Itachi sighed and did as Kisame said, apologizing awkwardly to every member before walking back to his room, hanging his head.

Kisame looked up from his book, "You done?"

Itachi nodded slightly then climbed into Kisame's bed, cuddling up next to him.

Kisame was surprised, but he put an arm around his partner and held him close, grinning wide.

Itachi rolled his eyes and nuzzled his partner slightly before closing his eyes.

"Sleep well, my naughty weasel."

"KISAME!"


End file.
